User talk:Harmee32123
I see ^^ - welcome back, then :33! Are you working on any art at this moment, Harmi? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC)Hi Harmi :3! How are you? And are you back to this wiki? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:27, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I agree. To be honest, I'm really bad at Magic Winx... I always make it wrong =.=! Can't wait to see "fairy of storms" and "fairy of ice", anyhow ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yes - I'm working on an art at this moment. I'm working on my first Hallowinx art ever :3! You can see its preview at dA. ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, it's Liana :3! I'll also change her appearance this time ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:01, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Why did you return? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:07, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You're now a member of Project Episodes. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm coloring it and working of face ^^, I always get stuck on faces =.=! Oh sure, Harmi. What can I do for you :3? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:46, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. DP chat? Invite Fatimah too? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Can't you please don't you these chatting short words? I don't even understand what do they mean @@! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:51, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You can do whatever you want with your sig, because by far, it's your sig. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, no problem, Harmi :3! Glad I helped you. You made it look really great, BTW :P! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 11:50, November 2, 2013 (UTC) PNG file. With the size at 260 x 50 pixel... Why do you need to change the wordmark? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Nothing :P You? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC) If wikia doesn't let you it means it's over 10 MB --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) What file extension is it? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:30, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you just have bad internet connection. Anyway, I'm going to go now. I need a break. Bye! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem, Harmi :3! How do you think about Season 6 so far, by the way? ^^ FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 04:01, November 3, 2013 Okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) If you were blocked you wouldn't be able to message anyone. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:30, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It warns you about unnecessary edits/vandalism. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Editing to earn badges, or making multiple edits to earn a higher edit count is a form of spam editing. Spam editing is another form of vandalism. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:36, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:48, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:54, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It exceeds the dimension limits. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:59, November 3, 2013 (UTC) IDK how many bytes the wordmark has to be, but the help section says: "Upload a .png file that is 250 x 65 pixels or less". --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Done. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC) What did you want to change? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:37, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:40, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it's needed. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:37, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll get to it later. I'm just really busy. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:44, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I just can't be here every time to fix any minor mistake or template mistake you make. Making sure you learn how to do these recently, and do it because you like, not for BADGES! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:53, November 4, 2013 (UTC) DON'T compare Brit with me. We have different purposes using these templates. And, I haven't never said you're TRYING to be rude around. People nowadays love self-translating... Hmm. Such a waste on their imagination! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:59, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Any words on my last message you're unable to get? I really really don't have time to fight with anyone around. And I have nothing to explain. Whatever you want to understand, so be it! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:08, November 4, 2013 (UTC) You're lack of the understanding skill and sympathy, and you'll never be able to control anyone's life or the way they be. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:12, November 4, 2013 (UTC) A little question, what's wrong with you? And what are you talking about imperfect? I seriously hope you don't have problem with reading like Rutchelle and her friends once did! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:19, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I haven't been asked to be friends with celebrities -- and I don't think they want to befriend me! So there's no need for listing talents in there! And if you don't, it seems that you love misunderstanding people's mind? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:29, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Saying final time, I'm not admin leader, people in here or admins around are not my underlings or employees... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:37, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't prefer the word "leader" or "head admin"... Well, life is still normal to me, yet more stressful! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:46, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, things are not that easy when you're in university. I wished so, yet the reality disappointed me. And not yet. I'm doing my homework now, so see you later... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:52, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll make the blog. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:39, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh I just wanted you to come to this wikia, of course you're free to join if you wanna, I wanted to upload the pictures here but it seemed a waste to me, anyways when you get to that wikia. Go on characters click "Diamond" and get her infobox pictures and Then click Jewel and get her picture And put sparkle as the background colour. So what do you think? are you able to make it harmee? Fab Queen (talk) 10:00, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure I would love to be your friend! and I can wait till 2moro so take your time! basically which app do use to create backgrounds? Fab Queen (talk) 10:08, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes my real name is Cordelia Swan and yes I am from England. Fab Queen (talk) 10:12, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for telling. I have no idea when that plot thing has come... Well, you can filter that, if there's any necessary information that is missing on the synopsis, then take it down, if the synopsis does not miss any information, feel free to remove the plot things... Yet, project episodes takes responsibility for all the seasons' episodes and scripts, movies and specials... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 04:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC) And btw, please edit the entire page, don't edit sections by sections! --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 04:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:25, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Harmi :)! Btw, I saw your real face in FB. You look cute :3! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I meant to say Hi before xP You can create one. Winx Club - Number/Script. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:05, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'm thinking of making it my main signature. What do you think? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:11, November 8, 2013 (UTC) They're fine Harmi. I wouldn't be able to make any changes. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:36, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. What do you think? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:40, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Good idea. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:45, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Fine. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 12:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 12:20, November 8, 2013 (UTC) okay. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Harmee Hello Harmee :) Can I help you with creating the backgroud :?? I'll only choose the shades for he background once Brit finds the right colors.(Eg:Pink and yellow could be deeppink and bright yellow or pale banana yellow and bubblegum pink)-- [[User:SARAH hyder|'LSP']] OH MY GLOB! [[User blog:SARAH hyder|'Marceline']]I'm a thousand years old BUT beautiful lady! 15:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Just Call me Crystal! tht is my nickname I'm good. Thanks for asking, and that's fine... And thanks for the nice words. I named it as "Xù", yet I'm unable to translate this word from my language to English so... sorry then... Yet I want to ask something from you in your inactive time. Do you have time on FB? It's fine if you're busy. A cold wind of Autumn 06:40, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. A cold wind of Autumn 06:54, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Feel free to do that... A cold wind of Autumn 07:01, November 13, 2013 (UTC)